Consequences
by DeanandSamsMuse
Summary: Jealous Dean is incredibly hot and vixen Sam is going to set him on fire. Dean will find out that even a half remembered conversation can have consequences when Sammy feels burned. Hot Wincest Loving! Purr!


Author: Dean & Sam's Muse

Dedication: For Michael – Forever is not enough........

Pairings: Top Dean/Bottom Sam ….... purr

Rating: M

Warning: Slash/Wincest, Bromance, Jealous Dean,Vixen Sam You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Eric Kripke, CW, or Dean & Sam. They own me.

Summary: Jealous Dean is incredibly hot and vixen Sam is going to set him on fire. Dean will find out that even a half remembered conversation can have serious consequences when Sam feels burned. Hot Wincest Lovin!

Comments: Love & Hugs!

A/N: Nothing is sexier than a jealous possessive Winchester! Plotkitty provided the fireworks and inspiration. Love ya Plotkitty! (Plot kitty bestows winky eyes and Cheshire grin.) My heart is melting......awwww!!!

**Consequences**

Chapter One

Sam was staring at Dean with a wicked glint in his eyes. The Winchester boys were in another no tell motel located on the outskirts of Chicago. The hunt was over and Dean was cleaning his guns.

Oh for the love of God, Sammy's got that I'm gonna tear Dean a new one look. What the hell did I do this time?!

"Dean, lets go out to that gay dance club I told you about. I feel like dancing." Sam's eyes were smokey and his voice was pitched lower than usual.

Dean concentrated on the gun he was cleaning and pushed back the feeling of panic that this suggestion inspired. Aw hell, this was a bad one. If Sammy wanted to go dancing that meant he wanted to torture Dean. Dean searched his memory for what he had done to set off Sam's manic jealousy. He came up with a big steaming pile of nothing. He was going to have to be creative and redirect Sam if he could.

"How about we set up your iPod and do some dirty dancing right here? We could strip down to those matching leather thongs we got each other for Valentines Day. Hell, Sammy, I'll even let you lead." Dean offered as he set the guns down on the table in front of him.

"You can wear the thong under your black 501's along with the purple shirt I got you for Christmas. I want you to look sexy tonight at the club." Sam's jaw was set in a determined line and his voice was silk and steel.

Dean sighed because he knew he would do exactly what Sammy wanted. He always did.

Chapter 2

The plan was for Dean to arrive at the club first and find a spot at the bar where he could see the dance floor. Sam would show up a bit later and dance to a few songs then he would signal for Dean to join him. Dean suspected that Sam had a few surprises in store for him but he didn't say a word.

When Dean walked into the bar he felt eyes roam over him. He knew he was looking mighty fine in his painted on jeans and the purple tailored button down shirt that emphasized his muscular physique. He heard some ego boosting comments as her strutted to the bar.

"I'd sure like to wrap his package! Damn, he's hot!"

"Oh my God, I think I just creamed my jeans."

"Jesus Christ, I'd like to take him home and mount him!"

Dean ordered beer, tipped the leather daddy bartender and turned to watch the action on the dance floor. Sam had played this game with him a couple of times before and Dean knew exactly what he was looking for. There were three guys on the dance floor that fit the profile and Dean divided his attention between them and the door.

When Sam burst through the door, Dean's stomach clenched and he thought 'Jesus Christ, Sammy! Sam was wearing a skin tight red sheer muscle shirt that clung to his ripped torso like a second skin. Dean was relived to see that Sam was wearing the Eternity Amulet that he had given him for his birthday. Sam's jeans were much tighter than he usually wore and showed of his package and his perfect ass. Dean could feel himself go hard just looking at how sinfully edible Sammy was.

Sam made his way out to the middle of the floor and started to dance with abandon. His head was tilted back, eyes half closed, body swaying sensually to the beat.

Dean thought, 'Goddamn he's beautiful' and smiled as he watched Sam undulating under the spinning lights on the dance floor.

Dean tore his gaze away long enough to see that one of the three guys he had scoped out earlier was making a move towards Sam. The young blond man looked a little like the actor who had played Hitman. He had sculpted muscles, intense blue gray eyes, and graceful movements.

Dean sat down his bottle and stood up ready to intercede if things got out of hand with this guy and his Sammy.

The blond edged up behind Sam and placed his hand on his shoulder. Sam half turned and smiled as the man leaned forward and said, "I'm Luke. How about a dance?"

'Oh, this one is going to make Dean go nuclear' Sam thought as he turned around fully and said, "Sure."

Dean watched this exchange and felt his fingers tighten into fists as the guy put his hands on Sam's hips and Sam rested his hands on the man's shoulders. They moved together fluidly and Dean noticed that several men on the dance floor were watching them with lust filled eyes.

Dean had had enough. He strode over to break up their cozy spectacle. After all, Sammy belonged to him and nobody laid their hands on what was his.

He strode up to them and looked Luke in the eye and said, "Fuck off! He's mine."

Sam and Luke stopped dancing and Sam said, "Well Dean a couple of days ago you made it pretty clear I wasn't your boyfriend so I can dance with whomever I choose."

"Sammy, did you hit your head or something, man? I don't have a fucking clue what you're talking about." Dean asked perplexed and looking into Sam's eyes for answers.

"When we checked into the hotel in Detroit the lady asked if I was your boyfriend and you said 'Him? He's not my boyfriend.' So I'm not your boyfriend. I don't belong to you and I will dance with Luke."

Dean vaguely remembered that but it didn't seem important. Why was Sam upset about something so trivial?

"Dude, she caught me off guard with the question and it really was none of her business. Listen, I'm sorry. Let's go back to the hotel and we'll work this out."

"You just don't get it, do you Dean? This is just one in a long line of examples of when you pushed me away, ignored me and claimed we weren't together. I guess you've done it so many times that I've started to believe it. Why don't you go back to to the hotel and I may or may not see you later." Sam ended with a longing look at Luke who stepped in closer and circled Sam's waist with his well toned arm.

Deans voice was low all soft silk over steel as he growled, "Take your hands off him now."

Sam knew from experience that when Dean used this voice he would accept nothing less that swift compliance. Luke unwisely ignored Dean's command and pulled Sam even closer against him.

It happened so fast that Sam actually couldn't tell what Dean had done. Luke was suddenly being pushed out of the club with Dean close behind him. Sam rushed after them out onto the parking lot.

Dean shoved Luke up against a light pole and barked" We can do this easy. You can go to your car and get the hell out of here. Or we can do this real easy. I will break your nose and leave you bleeding and unconscious in this parking lot. Which is it gonna be?"

The blond man gasped in pain as Dean pulled Luke's arm up higher behind his back almost popping the shoulder out of joint.

"I'll take the first option." Luke gritted out between clenched teeth.

"You made a wise decision." Dean replied as he released him.

Chapter 3

Dean and Sam drove back to the motel in silence. Waves of fury rolled of Dean and filled the car with tension that ate at Sam. Watching Dean in action had made Sam rock hard and he was aching to feel Dean's rough tender hands on him. He was worried now that he pushed Dean too far. He just wanted Dean to want him and love him openly.

As soon as the door to their room closed behind them, Dean pulled Sam into his arms and caught his lips in a bruising kiss. Sam's lips parted immediately and Dean claimed his tongue drawing it back into his mouth and sucking it hard just the way Sam liked it. Dean's strong hands trailed down Sam's back and settled on his tight ass. Dean used this grip to pull Sam's hips forward and grind them against his own. Sam gasped at the friction against his achingly hard prick.

Dean released Sam's tongue and bit down hard on Sam's swollen lower lip until he tasted blood. He moved his lips softly across Sam's cheek to the spot just below Sam's ear that made him moan. Dean nipped, licked and sucked his way down Sam's neck to the junction with his smooth shoulder. He laved the sensitive spot with his tongue for a few seconds before he bit down hard, making Sam cry out and shudder against him.

Dean lifted his head and pulled away from Sam completely leaving about a foot of space between them.

"Clothes of now!" Dean's voice was velvet and steel and Sammy instantly responded by stripping in record time. He was so turned on that if Dean had told him to come right then he would have without hesitation.

"Now, Sammy, tell me. Who do you belong to?"

"I belong to you Dean." Sam answered his glowing hazel eyes locked on Dean's jade green ones.

"You do belong to me and only to me Sammy. You won't ever let another man touch you like you did tonight. I will not forgive that again. Do you understand Sammy? You are mine no one touches you but me."

"I understand, Dean. Now do you understand that you belong to me and no one touches you but me. You are mine Dean, all mine." Sam answered never breaking eye contact with Dean.

"I understand, Sammy and I've always belonged to you. I love you Sammy."

"I love you too, Dean. Now I want you to take me, love me and own me." Sam's eyes glowed with love, lust and need.

Dean stripped and pulled Sam against him aligning their hips and pressing their hard cocks together as he invaded Sam's mouth again and took possession of his tongue. He guided Sam to the bed and pushed him down on it. Dean crawled up between Sam's legs taking a moment to enjoy the view. He smiled at the sight of Sam's throbbing erection and well defined abs. His gaze swept across Sam's shoulders and came to rest on his face.

Sam was staring at Dean's gorgeous face. He loved it when Dean's incredible eyes went wide and dark with desire for him. He adored the perfect curve of Dean's sinful lips slightly parted in a promise of pleasures to come. God he is so perfect Sam thought. I can't believe he is really mine.

"Got something on your mind, Sammy?" Dean asked with a wicked grin.

"Want you to fuck me Dean!"

"Oh, yeah, Sammy! Gonna fuck you senseless, Baby!"

Dean lowered his head to tongue and tease Sam's nipples until they were erect and sensitive. He licked slowly down the middle of Sam's muscular chest . He paused for a moment when he reached his navel and looked up to catch Sammy's eye.

"I wanna taste you first Sammy."

"God, yes! Please, Dean!"

Dean grasped Sam's cock firmly and lowered his head to lick around the crown. He sucked on the head for a moment before licking down the shaft to the base. He reached even lower to tongue and suck Sam's balls before returning to his rock hard dick and taking him all the way into his hot eager mouth.

"Jesus, want you inside me now"

"Alright Sammy Baby. I'm gonna get you ready then I'm coming in."

"Fuck Yeah! Do it Lover!" Sammy moaned.

Dean grabbed the lube and commanded, "Get on your hands and knees for me Darlin."

Sam complied immediately and looked back over his shoulder invitingly at Dean.

Dean took a moment to lick down the middle of Sam's broad sculpted back to the crack of his muscular behind. He groaned before plunging his strong wide tongue into Sam.

"Christ! Feels so damn good! You are the master, Dean!"

Dean forced his tongue in deep swirling it inside and stretching Sam. Once he had opened him a little he slipped in his index finger and teased Sammy's sweet spot.

"Now Dean! Need you inside me"

Dean rose up behind Sam and aligned himself for entry. He held Sam's hips tightly and thrust in deep.

"Unhh that's it! Give me what I need!" Sam growled.

Dean found his rhythm and buried himself deep in Sammy. He tilted and slammed against the sweet spot with every powerful thrust.

"Oh my fucking God. Love it Dean!" Sam cried out.

"You love what Sammy?"

"Love your cock, Dean! Fucking incredible. Feels like Heaven." Sam yelled as he pushed back into Dean's rhythmic strokes.

Dean responded by grasping Sam's penis and pumping it just the way he like it. Dean could feel his release building inside him. No matter how many times he made love to Sammy it was always mind blowing.

"Sammy Baby, you almost there?" Dean husked in his incredibly sexy fucked out voice.

Sam was already on edge and Dean's deep pure sex voice pushed him over into ecstasy.

"I'm coming, Lover!" Sam gasped as he exploded over Dean's hand and shuddered with the aftershocks of his intense orgasm.

Dean couldn't hold back any longer and let himself go inside Sam's amazingly tight ass. When he was completely spent, he collapsed on top of Sam forcing him onto his stomach. Dean maneuvered them so he was facing Sammy.

"I actually saw stars, Sammy Baby! Christ, you are without a doubt the sexiest man on the planet!"

"Only for you Dean! Love you, you big Stud!"

"That's right, Sammy. I'm the thoroughbred of sin!"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

They looked at each other and laughed loudly and genuinely and just for a moment everything was right in the world.


End file.
